The Non Judging Breakfast Club
by BlairAndChuckGG
Summary: A bunch of one shots about Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena growing up and the NJBC going through life from toddlers to adults. B/C N/S (through the story the pairings may change)
1. Kindergarden

On the Upper East Side, the Non Judging Breakfast Club contained some of societies most recognizable figures, Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. Chuck Bass was an established businessman married to the designer of Eleanor Waldorf Designs, Blair Waldorf. Serena Van Der Woodsen was a socialite who attended literally every party in town. Nate Archibald ran the newspaper the NY Spectator. They'd known each other since kindergarden and their life stories were probably the most complicated stories any Upper East Siders had to offer.

Chuck Bass had been told that children wear suits to kindergarden. So he stood on the playground during break in his brand new crisply ironed Armani suit while all the other kids ran around the playground in less formal clothing, made by Gap or other cheap and worthless brands. Truthfully, he preferred examining the playground rather than joining the other kids in such activities, as any physical activities bore him. He spotted a brunette girl standing on the other side of the playground, doing the same thing as him. She looked over at him for a second, smiled at him and he had smiled back. The only thing he had ever done to acknowledge any other students presence. Day after day, they just smiled at each other for a split second during break. In the following week, the teacher had asked them to choose a partner to work with for a long term assignment. Chuck had looked over at the brunette and tilted his head slightly asking whether she would be his partner. The girl smiled, nodded than walked over. That was the beginning of Chuck and Blair.

Blair read off the list of instructions the teacher had given to them. The project was simple, learn about the other person and write a short biography, as in a few lines about them. She wanted to get this done as quickly as possible so the teacher could dismiss her earlier and she could go back to ordering Dorota around at the Waldorf penthouse.

"What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"Chuck Bass. You?"

"Blair Waldorf."

"Ah, a Waldorf. Child of Eleanor Waldorf, I assume. I'll do this simply, I'll get my PI to do this. Unless you feel like doing it. I should have all the information you need for the project within minutes. "See you tomorrow, Waldorf." Chuck said before giving Blair a chance to respond.

Blair was surprised at this, she didn't expect that someone in kindergarden had a private investigator and even more surprised that Chuck used his private investigator for _homework_. She decided that she would go home, then go to the Palace with Dorota to collect the sheets from Chuck, assuming he would have them. She walked out the door to see Chuck still standing there. He had a mobile phone in his hand, something that no other kindergardener had, not even Blair. She had dropped her mouth open in shock, she wasn't allowed a phone until she was seven! She approached him and tapped his shoulder from behind.

"What?" he said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, it's you again." he said relaxing.

"Yes, it's me again. How do you already have a mobile phone? And the newest one, newer than my moms! That one you can't even buy yet! Oh my gosh! Is Bart really that nice to you?" His expression hardened and she said that. "Why do you care?" He said. "Whatever, see you later Bass." Blair said trying not show that she was offended.

Chuck had spent the whole ride home thinking about why that showed that Bart could like him. He just gave his son money and things that was it. He never showed that he even cared for him. But when he arrived, he saw no sign of Bart and relaxed, after Bart had given him his own suite for the start of kindergarden, he had made no sign of showing up which actually made Chuck happy because it was better than constantly disappointing his father. He ordered for the bartender to come up and make him the strongest drink his father would allow him to have. The bartender had simply given him a mimosa because his father said that he would not be allowed to order alcohol at the palace until he was nine years old at least which meant another four years of waiting. But surprisingly, his father hadn't banned champagne or wine. His father was rather generous to him, he assumed. Chuck had more money than he could possibly spend and more things than what most people ever possessed within a lifetime. The amount of suits he had tailored for him was crazy, and so was the amount of rules that had been set for him, there were literally none except for rules against alcohol, sex and drugs until certain age limits. But it didn't make Chuck like Bart.

That same afternoon, Blair Waldorf had thoughtfully and neatly completed all her other homework before deciding to head to the palace.

"Dorota! We're going to the Palace hotel now."  
"Why Miss Blair?" the maid never questioned her but this seemed suspicious.

"I need get some papers from a classmate." she said annoyed.

"Wait until tomorrow."

"No! It must be done now!" Blair was stubborn when she wanted something so the second it seemed like she would put up a fight, the safest thing to do was to just go along with whatever Blair wanted rather than waste your time fighting with her.

So minutes later Dorota and Blair walked out of the building, into a long black sleek limousine and headed towards the Palace hotel.

"What room is Chuck Bass in?" Blair asked the man at the concierge upon their arrival.

"1812"

"Thank you." Blair walked off with Dorota trailing at her feet as they reached the elevator. They headed towards the eighteenth floor. When they arrived, they walked to the only suite on the floor and rang the doorbell.

"Come in" a voice from inside said.

There was a click, symbolizing the door had been unlocked. Dorota opened the door and Blair walked in. Chuck got off the couch to greet her.

"Waldorf, what are you doing at my suite?" he asked.

"Your suite? You live here completely alone with no maids or anything? Where are your parents?" she asked

"My mother is dead and my father lives somewhere else in the city, I have no reason to know where. I got this suite as a gift for starting kindergarden. Basically so my father never has to see me again, so for his own benefit. The staff assists me whenever I need them to and I am perfectly content here." he replied.

Dorota seemed surprised and amazed at the quality of the suite as she stared in awe around the room.

"Now what did you come here for, Waldorf?"

"To get my papers." Blair said impatiently.

"Hope you have them." she added.

"I'll get them. But why don't you stay for a drink?" Dorota looked worried when Chuck said this.  
"Miss Blair don't drink alcohol." she said shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not allowed for another four years. Minus wine. What would you like?"

"I'd like a lemon coke please." Blair said.

Chuck nodded and called down to room service. "One lemon coke and some Pinot Grigio please."

"You can go into the waiting room, we'll be talking for a while." he said looking at Dorota who nodded and walked out.

That was the start of Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck bonding. One of the craziest relationships ever known to mankind. Best friends to partners in crime to friends with benefits to boyfriend and girlfriend to enemies to stubborn lovers to husband and wife to mother and father and finally to grandmother and grandfather. But despite all the drama, nothing had changed. From being enemies to parents to friends with benefits, they were always going to be Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. Something that no one had the words to describe. One of those relationships that only come around once in a million. The craziest kind of relationship, but the best kind. The worst thing about your almost perfect life but the thing that makes your life perfect at other times. The thing you regret, but need. The thing that you couldn't live without but you wish never existed. It was something neither of them would give up for the world in the end. Being Chuck and Blair together was everything for them. If they weren't together their magnetism pulled them back. They were inseparable in the end. And it all started there, over a lemon coke and some Pinot Grigio. The start of two people developing a relationship, who became much more together, rather than apart.


	2. Grade Two

In two short years, Blair and Chuck had quickly become partners in crime and best friends. They had also formed the Non Judging Breakfast Club with Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. They were all different, none of them similar to each other. Blair was a goody two shoes to adults but was a bossy controlling bitch to others. Chuck was just another extremely rich kid, without a very distinct personality. Serena had a smile permanently plastered on her face and was the it girl of the UES already. Nate was a clueless kid who really liked Blair, no one knew what was really going on in his head. Serena and Blair were best friends as were Chuck and Nate. Chuck and Blair were probably the closest out of all of them, because of their scheming genes. Serena and Nate were known as the 'golden girl' and the 'golden boy' not only because they were blondes, but also because they were the so-called perfect children in adults eyes.

Despite the fact that they were only in second grade, Nate seemed to really like Blair but she showed little interest in him because she spent all her time with Chuck or Serena. On another Sunday morning, the four of them headed over to Chuck's suite for brunch. Blair and Serena arrived first, together as usual. Blair was wearing a haute couture Elie Saab dress while Serena was wearing an Eleanor Waldorf original. Chuck was dressed in another Armani suit, looking the same as always. The three of them sat down and started picking food from the buffet that Chuck had ordered.

"Did you see the new girl in school on Friday?" Blair asked, gossiping like usual.

"Georgina Sparks, you mean?" Serena said, her eyes fixed on the food.

"Oh Georgina. She pushed Nate over on the field and then purposely spilled paint on Nate later so he went home crying and the teacher didn't punish Georgina." Chuck added in.

The doorbell rang and Nate entered.

"Nathaniel, good to see you. Sit down." Chuck said.

"Hey Blair, Serena." Nate said glancing at the two girls.

"Hi Natey!" Serena said being overenthusiastic.

Nate looked at over Blair, waiting for her response. Instead of responding, Blair decided to engage in a conversation with Chuck.

"About Georgina, what's up with her hair? It's this really creepy redish maroon shade." Blair said as Serena got up to get food only because Nate had.

"Apparently, it's natural, at least that's what the slut says." Chuck drawled.

"How is she a slut?" Nate said, eager to join the conversation.

"You wouldn't understand Nathaniel." Chuck said before turning back to Blair.

As usual, Nate felt ignored and felt a pang of jealousy as Blair always chose Chuck over him. He liked Blair, as more than a friend and was sure that Chuck didn't. Serena on the other hand, wasn't a bad choice. She looked pretty everyday, no matter what but she wasn't quite like Blair, didn't have that twinkle in her eye. He glanced over at Serena who was innocently drinking her juice and then over at Blair, who was in a rather compromising (for a second grader) position with Chuck.

"Do you guys have any plans for Thursday?" Serena asked in a bubbly voice. Blair and Chuck looked up surprised and smiling but still glancing at each other, but changed back to their default expressions immediately.

"No, nothing really. Why?" Blair said glancing over at the rest of the NJBC while talking.

"There's some formal event being hosted by Chuck's dad according to my mom and she wants me to go and since I have to go and it has something to do with our parents, I'd assume we should all go."

"Sure, why not. Then we'll be able to see if Sparks is worth embarrassing or not, my bet's on not because she was wearing some rip off designer clothing the other day." Chuck said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"By the way, I've got to go now. See you later Waldorf?" Chuck asked.

"Sure. And don't be late like yesterday, Bass."

"Hey, I have no plans for later today, can I come along and hang out with you guys?" Nate said.

Chuck and Blair both eyed him at the say time, their brows crinkling in disagreement.

"Could you follow along our conversation from earlier, Nathaniel? It's a rather, well how to phrase this for you..."

"It's too hard for you to understand basically." Blair added, stating the truth bluntly.

Nate looked taken aback but the others looked unfazed.

"As I've said, I'd better get going now. Don't worry, Waldorf, I won't be late."  
"Whatever you say Bass!"

Chuck left, leaving the other three.

"Well I better get going, I have stuff to do before meeting Chuck again." Blair said, gathering her Manolo's and Gucci purse. "See you S! And Nate." Blair walked off, leaving the two blondes. Nate's gaze was still where Blair had left and Serena was just watching Nate. But it wasn't long before they both left with some random excuses.


	3. Eighth Grade

In those last six years, things changed drastically. Blair had actually started to like Nate, Serena to drop her liking for Nate, and Chuck to not be so pure anymore. Georgina had also left the UES by then. Tonight wasn't just any other night, it was the notorious bad boy's infamous party. Only the elite were invited and connections were important. Have a small falling out with anyone, and you were disinvited. If the queen disliked you, then you went poof in a second.

Serena was dressed in a golden Dolce & Gabbana dress, attempting to outshine everyone, something she had consistantly failed to do at that point in her life. Blair was dressed in a purple bandage Herve Leger dress, matched with a YSL clutch.

"You look ravishing tonight, as usual Waldorf." Chuck said on the phone.

"Where are you?"  
"The only locked room. The combination is the same as always, let yourself in."

Blair clicked the end call button and input the date she had met Chuck into the lock and the door clicked. She entered the room to see Chuck sitting with a scotch bottle in his hands and a shot of dom next to him.

"Your favorite, Waldorf. Take it" Blair grabbed the shot glass and downed in one gulp.

"Damn, I needed that. I'm on the absolute edge, I'm being drove crazy by Serena. She keeps saying Archibald is going to ask me out tonight but each time I hint at him he starts asking about where you are and I just drop it. Oh fuck it." She impulsively went to the bar and grabbed the bottle of Dom and started drinking from it.

"Woah, Waldorf. Put the bottle down. That bottle is vintage! It's worth more than all of Serena's closet! Well, upgraded closet. Or should I say downgraded. Her mom is crazy marrying some poor hobo who stole all her money. Serena's closet is now worth less than this suit even! That's besides the point. Just put it down before you have to nurse a hangover."

"I'll just leave the bottle here, go back out to tell S something than come back here, that okay?"  
"Yeah, sure."

"Are you sure you don't want to make an appearance at your own party?"

"I can go for a bit, I suppose."

They walked out of the room to see a crazy party, absolutely everyone enjoying themselves. Nate walked over to Blair, surprisingly sober and brought her to a corner of the room. Chuck on the other hand stood at the bar with a scotch glass in hand admiring everyone to see who his next victim should be.

"Blair, will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asked looking at Blair with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes!" Blair replied, shocked but happy at the same time. Didn't he want something more romantic? Not in the corner of Chuck's suite at least! Nate kissed her cheek and smiled before walking away, leaving Blair disappointed.

At that exact moment, she felt too drunk to stay at the party and rushed away to Chuck's bedroom. The dom was getting to her now. She rushed into Chuck's room to see him there with his scotch bottle in hand. He recognized a hangover when he saw one.

"What happened Waldorf? I saw you and Archibald getting cozy."

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. But fuck, I'm going to be so drunk."

"While you're drunk, I'll get drunk and happily join you. Just give me a few minutes." In the next few minutes, Chuck downed the remains of his bottle and Blair's dom bottle.

"Trust me, this'll be a night to remember forever." Blair smiled.

And they never mentioned the events of that night again.

Serena and Nate at that time were having fun, spilling drinks on each other, sharing secrets and getting high on some weed. What they did wasn't nearly as bad as Chuck and Blair. But at the end of the night, after they had basically entrusted their lives to one another through secrets, they shared a very, very not-so-innocent make out. And they never talked about it again. Until the same event when they were twenty one.

_"I remember coming to this event in eighth grade, remember that night Chuck?" Blair asked as the NJBC, once again reunited, sat at a table._

_"Oh I remember that night, well. Really well."_

_"What happened that night for you guys? I know what happened for us." Serena said looking extremely in love._

_"Well, I'm not sure Nate would've been so happy to hear about his new girlfriend getting deflowered by Manhattan's notorious playboy in a drunken state." Blair said chuckling. Blair placed a kiss on Chuck's lips before turning back to the conversation._

_"What the fuck?! Oh my effing god, Chuck! That's even more out of character than I've ever seen you. I can't believe I didn't see your chemistry from the start! Well, you guys were irresponsible thirteen year olds!" Nate said with uncontrollable laughter._

_"Well, what can I say. She was Blair Waldorf, Blair Bass to be. I mean that night was nice, she drank so much Dom that after you asked her out she pretty much collapsed and I got drunk to join her and we just weren't thinking straight and what happened happened. What happened between you two?"_

_"Well, umm, we stayed up gossiping like little girls, sharing every last secret with each other while getting high on weed than furiously making out before we stopped and fell asleep. Not as exciting, but completely different than what anyone would have thought a newly committed Nate would have done." Serena said, unable to hide her smile."_

_"Well I'm sure that night is much much more memorable now, knowing that that was the first time I had sex with Chuck and the first time you two kissed. But I'm sure tonight will be just as memorable, if not even more memorable. Anyways, I have an announcement to make. I'm pregnant!" Blair gushed._

_"Oh my gosh! That's perfect! Because I have another announcement to make. I've chosen. I choose Nate." Serena said knowing she'd still need to break the news to Dan._

_"Oh? What? Really?" Nate said looking like he was about to burst with joy._

And that was the reason those parties were so memorable. The start of forever for Serenate. And the start of Chuck and Blair building a life together, because of eighth grade and the one where she had made her announcement.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read this, I posted it all at once basically. I know it's not flawless writing but I hope you enjoy it. I might add some more in the future, but that's all for now. Please review! I know it's really rushed at the end though and the second chapter is a bit short. Thanks again and look out for my limoversary one shots! November 7th!


End file.
